meekratfandomcom-20200213-history
Player One
Player One is a member of the Paci Custodis and a fugitive. =History= Player One was born in Canada, and his odd name comes from his father's relative apathy when it came to naming his child, combined with over-excitement at an arcade machine in the hospital's lobby. When the Nintendo Entertainment System came out shortly later, his father imported one and relied on it to raise his child. One of the few things he would do to spend time with the boy was take the boy out for lunch, accomplished by looking up funerals in the newspaper and taking his child to the buffet which happened afterwards. Player One's mother was a relative non-entity. Player One took his first life at the tender age of six. His father took him on a duck hunting trip, and at one point, his father leapt out from behind a bush, laughing. Player One reacted violently and shot his father, immediately burying the incident in his subconscious. He was found by park rangers and taken back to his mother, and they moved to the United States. It was at this point that Player One met Player Two, Player Three, and Player Four. They became friends quickly, so much so that they ignored several important events (such as their confirmations) because new multi-player games had been released. Eventually, Player One and Player Four fell in love. Player One's life was about to take an odd turn, however, and he was touched by the Paci Custodis while browsing through a video game store. A zombie was also in the store, and Player One strangled it with the cord for a Sega Dreamcast controller. Since no one else could see that it was a zombie, a warrant was put out for Player One's arrest, and he became a fugitive without telling any of his friends or family. While his mother became a nun, his other friends were split to the four winds. Eventually, Player One happened upon Logan Keanu Solo, who took him in and made sure that the authorities couldn't find him. He became a capable member of the team, though many of his house-mates regarded him as a silly child and refused to believe his claims of the other three Players, especially Player Four. He also attempted to join the Astounding Superhero Syndicate based on his name and method of operations, and they finally decided to grant him a reserve membership. He also made friends with Captain Depresso. At one point, he contacted Talia Andreos about a wormhole that had appeared in his backyard. He was very put out when she said she was coming over to investigate. GR Mann At one point, Charleston Charge was captured by a vampiric cult and TYRIS contacted Logan Keanu Solo's house to request assistance in rescuing him. Only Player One and Shrugs were home, and so they set off to do the job after thinking up false identities and gaining some assistance from Wyandotte Thompson. However, in a case of history repeating itself, a bus they boarded was being driven by a zombie and it crashed. The authorities came and arrested Player One and Shrugs, blaming them for the crime, and sent them to an asylum in Ohio, which had been taken over by the Red Scare. Player One used his one phone call to request help from the Astounding Superhero Syndicate, especially Captain Depresso. In a bizarre series of coincidences, a super-hero called the Forgiver was tasked with finding Captain Depresso, but they were both outside of a bar called Loveland's searching for Player Two, who was wanted for murder. The trio joined forces to find and rescue Player One and Shrugs, which they eventually did. Afterwards, the newly-formed quintet went to go rescue Charleston Charge. Unfortunately, Player Two had sent an e-mail which resulted in dozens of heroes and villains converging in South Carolina. A massive battle ensued, which few people now remember. Sadly, pictures had been taken, and so Charleston Charge was put on trial. Player One was present at that trial, and managed to act as an unofficial stenographer. Later on, Player One was re-captured by the Red Scare. He was liberated by Charleston Charge, Father Graves, and Clarence and accompanied them on their journey back to Detroit. March Meekrat Madness 2009 Player One participated in this as a champion of Lamp Prime. He bested Mister Frink in a quest to find a Hell-Beast in round one, but was beaten by Charleston Charge in a board game in the second round. He participated in the final battle against the Red Scare. Super Gamer Quest 64 Player One began a quest to find his friends, despite the fact that he was a fugitive, at the urging of Shrugs. He quickly gave up. March Meekrat Madness 2010 Player One is participated in this on a team with Player Two, Player Three, and Player Four. They are champions of Lamp Prime, but lost to Mister Frink in a tug-of-war match in the first round. He was around for the rest of the tournament, though. Super Gamer Quest 64: For Real After Logan Keanu Solo called in Player One's location to the police after months of One's freeloading, he took off to find his friends and start an adventuring team. He managed to find the rest of the Players, though Two and Three had started their own lives and were unwilling to join One. Two did help One eradicate a group of vampires from Cleveland, OH. Player Four and her Sidekick arrived later, and did follow Player One back to Detroit. March Meekrat Madness 2011 Player One was consumed with the desire to quest after a bout of hunting, and he joined Orange Bounty Man in a quest. This leads to his involvement with this year's tournament. =Abilities= Player One is a skilled marksman, and is highly intelligent, though he does not act it. He is also skilled at video games, and has also modified several video game accessories to use as actual weaponry. =Friends and Allies= In addition to his house-mates, he is friends with Captain Depresso. He is also very close friends with Players Two and Three, and has a romantic relationship with Player Four. =Weapons and Paraphernalia= Player One always wears a Power Glove on his right hand, and wears a pair of goggles for no real reason at all. His main weapon is a modified NES Zapper, and he has several. He also emptied out many old ruined NES cartridges and stuffed them with plastic explosives for use as explosives. =Mental State= After being hit with the Paci Custodis power, Player One began seeing super-naturals as pixelated ducks in times of stress. If he shoots at one and misses, then a pixelated dog pops out from behind something and laughs at him. He is also able to enter a dream-state and ask for advice from an elven princess, but she will only answer one question at a time, and will only answer them every so often. Category:Characters Category:Paci Custodis members